Brother of Mine
by Lady-Kiri
Summary: America has a brother and we don't mean Canada. After many years the nations finally learn about America's southern brother, one that for some time was known as the Confederate States of America. But now simply goes by Jackson or South.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry guys, no TItLG today. Mainly because I was working on this and another side project and I didn't had time to complete it. But don't worry the chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow or Thursday. Because Teleported is my main project this fic and the other one won't have official update days and I'll just post new chapters as I complete them.**

**Also some quick things about this fic. It has an OC, The South/CSA. I haven't seen that many fics that show this character outside the Civil War and usually we don't really get to see them interact with surrounding that aren't tied to the War. So I decided to give it a try and have my own take on it, but in modern times. I also want to give a shout at some awesome artists in DA that have created some pretty cool CSA, that inspired me.**

**Lastly I didn't write Jackson with a Southern dialect because I'm already worried about my English and I don't want to do it wrong and end up insulting others. So just use your imagination with his dialogue. **

* * *

><p>There was a stranger in the room. There was a stranger sitting on America's chair in the room. Because of that every nation in the room was now looking at the young man. He even looked a bit like America, with some major distinct features.<p>

For once his hair was much darker, with a hint of red on it. His yes, while America's were the color of the American sky, were dark green. His way of dressing was also different from America, he dressed much more formal. A simple black suit and shoes, even his dress shirt was black. But with his pale complexion, the clothes actually looked good on him.

It was also clear that this wasn't their fellow American nation, because he wasn't drowning himself with fast food. Nor was he interrupting the meeting to say something completely unrelated. Instead he was calmly taking notes, looking at the nation speaking with much interest.

For a moment they had believed that America was playing a prank on them. But since the other nation hadn't jumped through the door laughing his face off, they were beginning to worry. There was something terrible wrong when the American nation missed a meeting without at least telling Canada or England.

But neither of the two knew what was going on. It was true that they hadn't talked with America in sometime. But everyone was busy with their country's economy. There was hardly any time for social calls. But now that America wasn't around, they were feeling slightly guilty about it. What if America was sick or hurt? Ill enough at least that apparently someone from his government had to fill in for him.

Italy was murmuring close to Germany. He kept looking at the young man, who on the other hand, wasn't paying much attention to the looks everyone were giving him. If he even noticed them, he wasn't acting like he cared or like it bothered him.

"What if he's a spy? Here to find information about us?" Italy's grip on Germany's arm tightened as he looked at the strange man with worry.

"Nein. Don't be ridiculous, the security outside allowed him in. They wouldn't let anyone in here, unless they have a confirmation from our bosses." Germany turned to look at the strange person too. While he wasn't as worried as Italy, he had some interest on knowing who he was.

Only nations were allowed in their meeting areas. Only in extreme cases of emergencies, humans were allowed to enter and usually it was their bosses. Plus this man didn't feel human. He actually felt like nations did. But Germany was sure that he hadn't met him before. All nations knew each other, even those that didn't get along.

By the time the first part of the meeting was over, everyone was wondering who the person on America's chair was. All, but apparently one nation, Russia who was simply smiling in the manner he always did. The taller nation moved from his chair and stepped behind the other nation.

When the other nation stood up he turned to look at Russia. His neutral expression turned sour instantly. "Hello, again."

The other countries looked at Russia with surprise. Again. Russia actually knew who the person was and he hadn't said anything. Well that wasn't very rare for Russia. But it was still rude. Russia probably knew how much they wanted to know who the strange man was.

Said man was now glaring at Russia. He quickly picked his papers and walked past the taller nation. Not saying anything, he simply disappeared out the door.

During the exchange of looks, one of creepy happiness from Russia and one of hate from the other man, every nation had been frozen on their spots. But the moment the stranger had left everyone crowded around Russia. It probably was the first time people willingly moved close to the large slightly menacing nation.

Russia continued to smile, enjoying the attention that came from having people around him. The other nations were usually too afraid to come close. It made him feel alone. The change was welcomed.

"Брата." Belarus had appeared out of nowhere and had grabbed her brother's arm in a dead grip. She glared at the other nations, who were too interested in finding out who the man was to pay her much attention.

"Russia, who was that? Why was he here instead of America? How do you know him? Do you really know him?" Those and other questions came pouring in from all sides. Everyone was looking at Russia, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

"Da, I know him." Russia continued to smile, though he felt a bit nervous to have his little sister so close. "He's America's brother of course."

The room became unusually quiet. "What!" England was the first to speak. "That wasn't Amerika's brother. Canada is standing right here." Everyone turned to look at the usually unnoticed nation. Canada moved back, not expecting everyone's attention on him.

"Eh?"

"Amerika has a second brother." Somewhere in the back Mexico said something that no one really heard. "I met him during one of my visits during Amerika's Civil War."

Russia had gone to see how America had been doing only to find the other nation's home in complete chaos. Some of America's state had been standing outside, not even noticing him as he passed by. Instead they had been yelling at each other, ready to rip each other apart. Inside the house he had found America in a heated argument with another man. The discussion had come to a stop when Russia had walked in. The other man had then stormed out. Outside some of the states had followed after him.

America had then explained about the little secret the nation kept hidden from everyone. It seemed like the Southern brother had kept himself hidden from the European nations. Living off the lands, the help of settlers and his brother. He even begged America not to tell Arthur of his existence. After the Revolutionary War America remaining the head of the nation, while he did most of the inside work.

Many of the nations were aware of the existence of the states by accident, during America's birthday parties, which they often if not always attended. But the fact that another nation had existed without their knowledge for so long was impressive.

Everyone turned to look at England, who looked sickly pale. "If America had been my little brother, I would have known he had a brother." France was looking at England mockingly. "Though I can understand why he didn't want you to meet him. He was probably afraid you would poison him with your horrible food." France stopped talking when England gave him a dangerous glare. It reminded the European nation of the other's pirate days.

Canada wasn't looking much better. He couldn't understand why America hadn't told him about this other nation. They trusted each other with everything. Canada had known about the states before anyone else and they weren't in the best of terms when they had appeared after the Revolutionary War. Plus this southern nation was also his brother.

America for the first time in years was angry at his brother. When he lost to the other nation in games he felt angry. But never like this. How could his brother keep such an important thing from him? He was going to be giving Alfred a piece of his mind.

He moved away from the other nations, a few which were also finally leaving the room. Those leaving had grouped together and were talking about this new information. With how things had turned, Canada doubted anything was going to get done in the second half of the meeting.

Canada felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at France. Besides him England was talking to himself. Something about America and lack of trust. Canada could understand the feeling.

"Don't be mad with L'Amérique. Maybe he had his reasons to keep this from us. Maybe he was simply following the other's wishes, we have to keep in mind that maybe this nation didn't want us to know about him."

Canada turned to look at the French nation. France could be a pervert, but sometimes he said intelligent things. He was still angry at America. But he needed to find the other's side on things first. That's why he wanted to call his brother. Canada pulled out his phone. Probably the majority of nations were calling the American nation right now. Trying to find out more. But Canada knew his brother's personal number, one that he only shared with his boss and his brother.

"I'll be right back." Canada slipped away from the two European nations. The bathrooms were probably busy. But one of the good things about hosting the meeting was that he knew about the rooms that no one else visited. Like the coat closet. Because it was unusually warm the place was almost empty and thankfully no one would hear him.

Canada tapped his finger on the floor while waiting for his brother o answer. He was afraid that he would respond, but finally his brother's sleepy voice came through.

"The great hero speaking, how may I be of service?" Canada noticed that his brother's tone wasn't as loud as it usually was. For a moment he was filled with concern for his southern neighbor.

"Alfred are you OK?"

America laughed, only for it to turn into a cough and Canada visible winced. His brother was sick after all. "I'm fine, just a bit down thanks to the economy. But the Doc said I should be up and ready in a few days. How's the meaning going? My boss said that he was sending someone to fill in for me."

Canada was quickly reminded why he was calling his brother. The anger returned, but his concern for his brother's health still reminded. That concern was what stopped him from yelling at his brother. "Yes he did. He sent our brother, which I had no idea existed."

The line went silent for almost ten seconds, before a loud "What!" came through. Canada was forced to pull the phone back from his hear. On the other side his brother had slipped off the bed, only to crash on the floor.

"What! Why? How?" He stopped talking once more to pick the phone which had slipped from his hand when he felt. "Canada I can explain."

"You better, I'm sure you are going to have every country in your doorstep by the end of the week. England is pulling his hairs out. I can't believe you would keep something so important from us."

"Look I want to explain everything. But right now I have a killer headache and I think I broke something. Why don't you drop in after the meeting is over? I'm staying in Washington DC. I'll explain everything once you get here. "

Canada sighted, he wanted to know why America had hidden that from him. But this conversation would go better if they were talking in person. At least it would give him a chance to smack the other on the head. "Fine."

"Mattie, I know you're angry with me right now. But it'll all make sense after I tell you everything. I wasn't expecting for him to go, he never liked those things." Canada was happy he'd come. At least now that secret was out there.

"Take care Al, you're going to need that rest. You have a lot of explaining to do." The line went dead and Canada carefully stepped out of the closet. The meeting wouldn't begin for another half-hour and he wanted to find England and France. He was sure that the other two nations would want to speak with Alfred too.

Like expected nothing was solved during the meeting. Everyone was too busy looking at the other nation. He had disappeared after the first half of the meeting, probably to eat outside. Only to reappear just before the meeting had started. His quick disappearing and return hadn't given anyone a chance to trap him to question him. He probably had done it for that reason. It seemed like he had noticed everyone looking at him after all.

He continued to take notes through the meeting. But even if no one was saying it out loud, their attention was on him and not the meeting taking place. Switzerland and Japan, both which were sitting beside him, were also busy taking their own notes and paid little attention to the other nations hoping to see if they dared to ask him something.

After a while they gave up and acted like they were paying attention. Germany was starting to glare at them anyway. England and France had switched seats with Belgium and Cameroon and were now sitting next to him. Once the meeting they would quickly slip away to see America. Hopefully no one else would follow them. England wanted to speak with the other nation, but they had agreed that it would be very unlikely.

Just like they had guessed, five minutes before the meeting was over he simply stood up and organized his papers. Without another glance he slipped away, leaving a displeased Germany. When some of the nations tried to follow, Germany banged his hands on the table. "Enough! No one else is leaving this room until the meeting is over!"

The last five minutes were stressful. Everyone was organizing their notes and looking towards the clock. But by the time it was over, the nation had disappeared. Canada, France and England decided to take this state of confusion and slip away unnoticed. Or so they believed.

Washington DC. 2+ hours later.

"I can't believe he would do that without telling me. No, that's just like him isn't it." America had been walking from one corner of his house to the other for the past two hours. He had called his president and all. How could he have thought it would be a good idea for his brother to go to the meeting? None of the nations even knew him. There would be so many questions. Already Canada and probably England were mad at him.

America had been forced to turn off his cellphone, everyone was calling him. Thankfully Canada had his other number, though his brother hadn't called him. America stopped pacing when the doorbell rang and quickly walked towards the door.

America had expected to see Canada standing on the door, but instead came face to face with the last person he wanted to see that day. Said person didn't even bother to ask for permission before he allowed himself inside. He had a mockingly smile on his face as he sat down on his sofa.

America quickly understood who had been behind the idea. "How could you have done something like that? Half the world wants to jump me with questions and probably some violence thanks to you." The other man simply continued to smile.

"Now, dearest brother of mine, I've no idea what you're going about." The way he said brother made America cringe, there was always that mocking tone when the other spoke.

"Seriously, like I would believe anything you say. I know it was your idea to fill in for me today, Jackson." Jack tried to give his brother his most innocent smile.

"I can assure you that it was our boss's idea. Now stop acting like a fool, overreacting about everything. You are going to be having some visitors here soon. I took a quick glimpse of them in the airport." America had to stop himself from jumping on his brother and strangling the life out of him.

Jackson slipped a leg over the other and continued to smile at his brother. America on the other hand was glaring down at him. But he was right. Canada was probably on his way already. That's why he wanted to get rid of Jackson before he arrived.

"Then why don't you leave already. I don't want you here. Is bad enough that I know you are around, especially since your bad taste in cologne always lingers after." In an instant Jackson had jumped from his chair and had smacked America against the wall. A hand enclose around his neck.

Jackson's calm personality melted away. Alfred's ability to anger/bother his brother was actually quite impressive. "Then you understand how hard is for me to tune out you annoyances. How you keep dragging our country into stupid walls without speaking with me first. Or how you keep hanging around England, after what ye did to us. Do you even care what I think, brother?" He spoke the last word like it was venom.

Alfred had almost forgotten that he and Jackson shared the same strength. His brother's attack had taken him by surprise. But he was ready to push the other off and begin what could turn into a violent fight. Thankfully a cough stopped both brothers on their tracks.

They turned around at the same time to look at three very surprised nations. Canada, France and England were looking at them open-mouthed. Jackson released his hold on America and stepped back. He turned away from the three nations and walked towards the chair he had been sitting on previously.

America fixed his clothes and turned to look at his fellow nations. He wasn't sure what to say. He'd gone over things many times before their arrival. But he hadn't planned for them to walk in on a fight between his brother and him.

"How did you..?" England pulled out a spare key. That's right. America had given Canada and England spare keys to his homes. He moved his hand to fix his hair and blushed slightly. Stupid Jackson, this was his fault. "Right."

America moved to sit and motioned for the others to do the same. He was sitting in front of his brother, which gave him the change to angrily glare at him. England sat in the chair next to his, while France and Canada had to sit beside and equally annoyed Jackson.

"Hey, y'all." Jackson smiled once more, but he continued to look at his brother sitting before him. The two appeared to have a stare contest with each other. The atmosphere had turned unpleasant for everyone.

"It seems that you already had the pleasure of meeting, my brother." America turned away from Jackson to look at the others. Unfortunately, he completed in his head.

"Now Ally dear, let me introduce myself." Jackson mockingly said one of his brother human nicknames, one given to him by one of his first ladies. "Jackson C. Jones is a pleasure to meet you." In truth he only wanted to meet them to annoy his brother. But they didn't need to know that. Plus he was tired of acting as Alfred's personal shadow. It was time the world knew that Alfred wasn't the only one running the show.

"I of course know who you all are." He turned to look at each country as he said their names. "Mathew Williams, also known as Canada. Francis Bonnefoy, also known as the country of France and of course Arthur Kirkland, also known as England."

Jackson once more smiled proudly at his brother. "Well now that they know who you are, why don't you return to the hole you came out off?"

The others turned to look at America. They had only seen the other nation act like that during times of war, especially during the Cold War. They hadn't expected the two brothers to have such a sour relationship.

"Actually our boss wants to talk with me about the meeting, so I'm going to have to stay here for the night or until he has time or meet with me. But you're right brother. I'm tired from doing some actual work." Jackson stood and began to walk towards the guest room. "Have a pleasant night."

America followed his brother. He didn't want him around. But if his boss wanted to see him, then he didn't have much of an option. Hopefully he would be out of his home by tomorrow. "Sorry about, he just pulls at my strings."

The other three simply looked at each other. "Alfred I can't believe you kept the fact that you have a brother from me. I took care of you; I could have done the same for him."

America felt guilty, back then he had hated lying to his big brother. But Jackson had begged him to keep their secret. "I'm sorry Arthur, I couldn't say anything. Jackson didn't trust the European nations. He didn't want anyone to know about him. I guess even after everything, I've grown used to people not knowing about him."

America smiled sadly. "We were close when we were little. Canada was way up North and for years, he was the only brother I had. But we're far too different and our personalities just crash each time we meet. We always end up fighting." Even the states avoided having both of them together in the same room for long periods of times.

"I still care for him, he's my brother. We share not only the same land, but the same country. But if we just end up fighting, I'd rather stay away from him. This is of course, selfish of me. Other than the States he doesn't have any other social relationships with people like us."

"America." Canada hadn't seen his brother looking so down in a while. He was always so cheerful even if the worst of times.

"Our bosses want us to get along. Work as the united nation we are meant to represent. But you just witnessed how things are between us. We are far from united, it seems like we just end up drifting apart from each other."

"Well I have to give him credit. Other than Canada after that game, I've never seen anyone corner you like that. Not even Russia." America glared at England, who simply smiled back at him. "I'm just saying the truth."

"He was only able to do that because I wasn't expecting him." America blushed slightly. Stupid Jackson, even when he wasn't around he made his life more difficult.

The others continued to tease him until the room finally grew silent. America then began to tell them about his life with his brother. Since the moment they had both come together into the world.

A few doors away Jackson was standing next to the door, listening to them talking happily. America would stop and joke about something. When they began to talk about when England and the others had arrived they would joke. All inside jokes between them, they were close, anyone could see that. Their laughter angered him. It was like knives to him, knives in his heart.

He wanted to be close to someone like that. He'd grown apart from America. He hardly knew his brother up north or Mexico down south. He knew their histories and everything he had learned from America and long reports. But personality, they hadn't even known about his existence.

It had been his decision and he happily faced the consequences. But during that time he had believed that Alfred would remained by his side. That they would stay close. But Alfred and he had drifted apart, their country remained united. But they didn't and it pained him. It pained him to be alone. To not be taken seriously by his own brother. Alfred made all the decisions. He never thought about asking him for his opinion.

"Stupid Alfred." One day all those nations he called friends would turn away from his. They would grow tired of his stupid decisions. Then he would crawl back and Jackson would laugh at him. Find it funny that Alfred finally got a taste of what loneliness was like. Then maybe Jackson would forgive his brother for forgetting him. Maybe.

He turned away from the door and walked towards the bed. He didn't want to hear them anymore. Didn't want to hear a joke he wasn't part of, even if they were talking about him. He was an outsider on the tale about him.

He pulled the covers over his head. He could still hear them. But thankfully sleep quickly overcame him and he dreamt of times past. Of a warm hand around his own, bright blue eyes and a shining smile that lid up his life. By morning he'd forgotten the dream, but a warm still lingered as a remainder.

* * *

><p><em>Please note that this fic may be a bit AmericaxEngland and if you squint realy, really, really hard one-sided CSAxAmerica.<em>

_Jackson C. Jones (his name wasn't always Jackson, he actually took that name during the War after Stonewall Jackson, he uses his first/old name as his middle name now) The Southern American States - The Confederate States of America Age: He's pretty much the same age as America, even if he only existed as a nation during 1861–1865. Birthday: February 4 (the Confederacy was formed)/July 4(this is when Alfred remembers to say Happy B-Day to him, he gave up on saying otherwise a long time ago to him). _


	2. Chapter 2

**No TItLG today. But you get another BoM instead. I needed to do something fun before working on the next chapter for that fic. Again no Southern dialect here because I don't trust myself to pull it off without insulting someone by messing it up. Nothing historical here, other than a quick flashback, but I'm hoping to bring some historical elements later on. Doing research is pretty fun. **

_I do not own Hetalia, as much as I wish I did. But I do own Jackson C. Jones. I on the other hand do not own the Southern America States, no matter how awesome that would be._

* * *

><p>He could hear the shouting from his men. Many in dying pain, others calling for their family and friends, even a few calling for help. So many were still just children, well everyone was a child compared to him, children fighting the wars of men.<p>

There was a thick smoke all around him. Something was burning and he was in the middle of it. But there was also something else. A smell he couldn't exactly place at first, but was becoming increasingly familiar. Then it hit him, it was the smell of death. He moved his hands forward, too look down at them. They were red.

Red with blood, the blood of his own people, his people, their bodies were all around him. He backed away, only to trip over one of said bodies. The smell was stronger there. He couldn't breathe. This was it, he was going to die. Die surrounded by his dying citizens.

They had failed, he could hear them. The Union soldiers, they were celebrating their victory over the rebel south. The only thing that worried him was what faith would befall his people. He hoped their faith wouldn't be too bad.

Would he forgive them? The Confederate States of America looked up at the sky. Blue. Just like the eyes of his brother. A brother who just wouldn't let him go, that angered him above anything else. He felt tears streaming down his bloody face. He was afraid of dying, but his time had come after all.

At least his people would hopefully live on. The memory of the South, of the War and of him would hunt him forever. Jackson couldn't help but smile at that. It would be his victory over his brother.

But before death could take him, Jackson felt a hand on him. A familiar strong grip pulled him out, away from the death. Someone was holding him close. He wasn't in the field anymore. His clothes had been removed along the way. His injuries looked after. But he still felt dirty.

He could feel it. The South had been destroyed. It would be a long path until full recovery. They had lost and that wound would never heal. They would move on, but they wouldn't forget. He wondered why he was even still alive. He should have died with them, his people.

"Jackson, it's over. We're staying together. He did it." Of course. Alfred. His brother, not even when Jackson was ready to go and die. He had to go and be the hero, to save him from the hands of death. His brother was never going to let his heroic act go.

"I really hate you." His voice was just above a whisper. Hi throat hurt and felt raw. Ashes, his throat was filled with ashes.

"Don't say that. Everything is going to be fine. Even the States are back and our boss is going to fix everything." Alfred was such a dreamer. He remembered how Alfred had been after winning their independence. Breaking free of the English crown, they had been a new born nation entering a big world.

"You may have won this round, but don't think I'm just going to give up." America pulled back and looked at him. He wasn't looking as healthy as a few years back. But he still looked better than Jackson. He guessed that even Alfred was feeling some of the pain in the south. Had the north lost, would he have felt some of their pain too?

"I know. But I'll always win, because I'm the hero."

Jackson woke up with a loud gasp. He hated dreaming about the war. He hated dreaming about how they'd lost. But he mostly hated about how forgiving Alfred had looked down at him. It would have been better to if his brother had showed some of the resentment some of his people had for the South back then.

Leave it to Alfred to drag him back when he had been ready to give up. Jackson hadn't understood why he had done it. During the War he had expected his brother to be angry with him. He had taken some of the States, forming a new nation with them. But Alfred had ignored that, had forgiven him. Jackson wondered if he had even hated him for an instant during the war.

He smiled sadly. Even today when they got along so bad, Alfred still held to him. Unknowingly he had placed chains around him. He had fought to free people, only to chain his brother down. Now he was but a shadow to Alfred. He doubted he even had any power over any decision.

Jackson gripped the sheets. There was no purpose for his existence. The Confederate States of America had died on May 5, 1865. Maybe he was around because of his brother or even because those few that still held some small belief on the CSA. But that made him more afraid. It meant he could simply fade one day. It would have been better if that had happened when he had wanted. But his brother wouldn't even give him control of that.

Jackson slipped off the bed. He took a quick shower and dressed. Thankfully he kept some clothes in the house for such visits. It wasn't like Alfred took notice. Jackson doubted he ever bother to clean the rooms. It was usually the States that came over and did most of the cleaning.

He pulled on a striped red dress shirt, blue jeans and the same dress shoes from the previous day. Unfortunately he didn't have any other shoes at hand. They weren't the most comfortable things to wear, but currently they had to do.

He walked outside. He wanted to finish breakfast early in case the President called for him. It would be easier for him to get something outside. But Alfred hated when he cooked, which is why he wanted to do it. He didn't have much power over his brother, but he could at least annoy him.

Jackson had been cooking some eggs when someone made their way into the kitchen. He decided to ignore them, picking a glass to pour the orange juice instead. The person hadn't noticed him yet, that was until they turned around.

"You're still here." Alfred had hoped that by the time he was up, his brother would have been long gone. It usually worked like that when he stayed.

"The president hasn't called. So I decided to make something for myself. I was so tired last night that I forgot to eat." Jackson stepped closer to his brother. "I would ask you I you wanted something, but by the looks of it I think it would be better if you didn't eat anything heavy. A good diet would do you good, brother."

That's when America lost it. They were at each other in seconds. Yelling all the profanities they could think of at each other.

England was having a pretty good dream. He couldn't remember much of it, but he was sure it had been a good dream. That's why he wasn't feeling very happy about the rude awakening. There was a lot of yelling going on and he was sure that something had been dropped, causing it to smash against the floor.

For a moment a sense of worry came to him, had France slipped in into his house again. But then he remembered he wasn't in his house. He wasn't even in his country. He was in America's home, in Washington D.C. Then everything else from the previous day came back to him.

Finding about the fact that America had kept hidden a brother from him. He had kept that hidden from England, even during his colonial days. Because that strange nation had been at one point his little brother. He wasn't ready to forgive America for that just yet. He was going to remind him about it until he grew bored with it. England sighted and slipped out of bed.

Whatever had awakened him was still going on out there. The voices were pretty loud. He recognized one as America's and the other he guessed was the other nation. Jackson, he believed was his name. He didn't have a very good relationship with his brothers. A trait that he was now noticing wasn't uncommon. The two siblings were having a heated argument.

England began to move faster. If things got physical like he had witnessed the previous night he wanted to be able to step in and stop them. Though he guessed that stepped between two nations that probably shared the same inhuman strength wouldn't be the smart thing to do.

He reminded besides the door, out of the two nations' sight. They were still fighting, but thankfully there was something between them. Keeping them at a safe distance from each other and hopefully from punching the lights out of each other or so he hoped.

"Why don't you stay in the White House instead or with one of the States, I'm sure they would love to have you around." America looked hopeful at that.

"I could. But I'd rather stay here and annoy you instead. Plus you know how our boss wants us to have some sibling time together. Now that Canada is here, why don't we ask Mexico along and start bonding."

"No. Its bad enough I have to stand you around. I don't want Mexico yelling at me too." The other nation was still upset about Texas. Someone people just never moved on.

"Fine, but do you have to cook?" America had a devious look on his face that worried England. "I don't remember you been very good at it."

"At least I know how to, instead of getting all my meals from a fast food restaurant. No wonder you are getting so fat." Maybe his food wasn't the healthiest, but Jackson at least tried sometimes.

"I'm not getting fat. I work out, a lot. Plus I don't have time to cook. I have important things to do, which you wouldn't understand."

Jackson simply laughed. "Playing video games all day isn't important work. Even if you forget, I'm the one that usually gets stuck doing the paperwork." Jackson was starting to lose his calmness once more.

"You're just still sour because I keep beating you at them." Jackson reddened at that. He only won because he didn't have any interest in his games. He had better things to do, so he allowed his brother to win so he would leave him alone.

"But that's not surprise, you can't win against me. I'm the champion at everything." Jackson's anger grew. Alfred wasn't just talking about video games. He had hinted at the unmentionable. It was a mutual decision between them not to talk about Jackson's defeat during the War.

"You're dead." Jackson was ready to move forward and strangle his brother when someone stepped inside the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen, both nations turned to look his way at the same time. England stopped for a moment before sitting down. While they had been at each other's throat moment before, now both were completely silent. Something that was rare when it came to America.

"Good day, isn't it? Had a very nice sleep last night, hope you guys did too?" England smiled awkwardly at the two nations. They didn't answer him back. Instead Alfred sat down in another chair and continued to glare at his brother.

Jackson wasn't paying his brother much attention on the other hand. He was looking at England with interest. "Good morning, Mr. England."

"You can call me Arthur." England smiled. He wanted to have a good relationship with the man. He turned to look at America. He was Alfred's brother after. Maybe he hadn't been given a chance to help the other nation like had done with Alfred.

"I'm making breakfast, if you want some." With that Jackson returned to work on the food. Doing his best to ignore his brother, Alfred was still looking at him. He was forced to pick the broken glass from the floor. When his brother had made his way to the kitchen, speaking a loudly as ever. It had startled him into dropping the small glass.

"I still think that going down to Mc. Donald is easier that cooking." America pouted, literally pouted at England.

"You're like a child Alfred." Jackson smiled down and finished frying the bacon. He finally placed everything on the table. He included a place for Canada and France. He took a quick look around. The other two nations weren't up. But if England had stayed, he guessed the other two probably had done to.

"So Jackson you like cooking?" England was sitting beside America and was looked up at him with interest.

"I guess I do." Unlike America who had stayed in the house given to him by England, Jackson had chosen to raise himself. The colonist sometimes helped, but he spend more time alone than with them. He'd been worried that England would have found him if he was with them for long periods of time.

"I had to learn how to cook for myself since an early age. After that, Alfred wasn't really the cooking type." He glared at his brother from across the table. But he quickly turned to look at England instead.

"If you're wondering, I thought about meeting you a few times. But I was too afraid. I had seen what some of the colonist did to the natives and it made me afraid." England looked sadly at the boy. So that had been the reason why he had stayed away.

"But I saw you when you visited. Then I was a "soldier" during the Revolutionary War, it was the last time I saw you, until yesterday." He participated in the other wars. But he had made sure to stay away from the units the other nations were part of.

"I can understand why you chose to do that during that time, but why stay hidden after." Jackson blushed slightly. He wasn't much of a people person and relationships with other nations looked too messy. You made friends and then because of wars you could become enemies. It was less troublesome just not having personal relationships with them.

"Or at least with Canada, he's your brother too." Just like with Mexico he hadn't paid him much attention. Jackson had been tempted to contact the other nation, especially during the war. It had been the first time that he had tried to reach the other nation. But that in the end didn't work out for him or his people.

"My boss tried to contact you during the War Between the States" Alfred rolled his eyes at that and murmured something along the lines you keep changing the name "but you declined." Jackson chose to ignore his brother. He would call it whatever he well damn want.

"But your country decided to remain neutral." Another reason why he wasn't very fond of the nation, something he needed to put aide if he wanted to begin a good relationship with the rest of the world. Thanks to some of the decisions made by their nation, they weren't very high in the liked list. It didn't help that he had his brother's history (stupidity) on his back too.

"Yes, I remember." England blushed slightly and took someone of the tea Jackson had made. He hoped the other nation was better at making tea than his brother. He hadn't been very happy with America back then. But he also didn't believe that siding with the South would benefit his people. But also because he didn't want another war with America, so he had remained neutral.

"I thought maybe we could go out today, have one of those barbeques you people love so much over here." The weather was looking nice for today and it would give them a chance to know each other better.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jackson probably doesn't want to do that." Jackson glared at his brother once more.

"I think that's a good idea." He accepted because firstly because his brother was against it and second because he wasn't going to say no to a good old barbeque. That would go against everything he believed in. "The president will understand giving the reasoning, he's been asking for this for years."

Jackson smiled innocently at his brother. "We should inform the others too."

"I think it'll be a good thing." The three nations jumped at the sound of the new voice and turned to look at Canada. Who was sitting on the table and smiling at them.

"How long have you been sitting there old chap?" England was the first to speak. He hadn't even noticed the other nation walk in.

Canada smiled sadly at them, almost ready to smack himself on the head. "I walked right behind you." He was already used to this. It wasn't the first time and it would hardly be the last.

"That's just creepy." Both Jackson and America turned to look at each other in surprise. They both hated when they did that. It was almost as creepy as Canada's invisibility or Russia's ability to appear out of nowhere.

Jackson pulled out his glasses. Maybe he hadn't noticed the other nation because he wasn't wearing them. He had to do with human glasses after America had taken his right after the war. He looked at his brother, one day he would take them back. When the time was right, just slipping in when he was sleeping just wasn't fun.

Even if that's when Alfred had done to him, he had slipped them off from his unconscious form. Jackson hadn't been very happy about it. But his brother had declared that Texas was back in the union, so the glasses were his. Even if they had been a "gift" from Mexico, part of the South.

They had even gone to Texas, for the state to declare a truth owner for the glasses. But the State used and bored with their fights simply throws, literally, them out of his home. After a while they simply gave up on that idea and Jackson had been forced to use normal human glasses.

"I'm calling our boss to inform him of our plans." Jackson gave the room one last glance before moving the hallway. France still wasn't up and he had thought that Alfred sometimes overslept.

He picked the phone and called their boss, who just as he had guessed was glad to see the brothers hanging out. Plus it would be beneficial for Jackson to also bond with his fellow nations. That had been the reason why he had allowed Jackson to go for Alfred to the meeting. That and it would be safer to send an actual nation over a human or even the States.

Last time they had sent a human, thing had turned rather nasty when some countries started fighting. The States were probably the next best choice, but just picking one out of the fifty was a risky move.

When he placed the phone down, Jackson turned just in time to see France walk out of one of the guest rooms. He looked his way and started at him in surprise, until realization hit him. "For a moment I thought you were one of the States, almost forgot yesterday."

Jackson simply nodded but before he had a chance the doorbell rang. It probably was the mail or even one of the States visiting Alfred. He turned away from the French nation and made his way to answer it. He was the one nearest to it anyway.

Back in the kitchen the other three nations were just finishing eating. "He's lucky he sometimes cooks something nice." Alfred said with a mouthful of eggs. Even with their differences in cuisine around the country, they were still able to enjoy them as much as their own.

Jackson had somehow managed to avoid England's influence in his cooking. Maybe the French, Spanish among others had influenced him more. Something Alfred and he guessed many others were thankful for. While England had its good dishes, Arthur himself didn't.

"America you should try getting better with your brother. I know from experience that fighting with your siblings will only distance you from each other." He could hardly stand his siblings. They rarely visited each other and when they did things were never pleasant. He didn't want such a future for America too.

England took hold of America's hand and looked at his eyes. "I know sometimes is hard, but it's even better knowing that there is someone else out there you can trust to be there. That you won't be alone" England noticed Canada and continued quickly. "Other than Canada of course, since you already have each other. I didn't forget you lad."

"Arthur is right Alfred. When we were separated" right after the Revolutionary War "I felt like some part of me had been ripped away. If that ever happens again I feel better knowing that there is someone else looking after."

"Guys" Alfred looked at the two nations "maybe our relationship isn't the best. But Jackson and me still got each other's back. Even when we don't agree on things, when our nation, or people need us to work together. We put everything else aside and do it for them." Alfred stopped talking for a moment, thinking back at a memory.

"I could have allowed him to die. To become the only personification of the United States of America, but I couldn't. We had been killing each other's men, our own people only hours before. But the moment I say him dying, I couldn't let that happen to my little brother. So I pulled him away, dragged him from the bodies of the dead and looked after his injuries myself."

The resentment between both sides was still strong. Even if many had been ready to move on, fix the damage the war had caused. Alfred had still feared someone else trying to hurt his brother. When his boss had been killed later his fears only grew.

"He wasn't very happy about it. The defeat had damaged his ego a lot. He was also afraid for his people, I think even more than for his own life." True that back them punishments had been very different.

"I never really put much attention to the war here in the states. Civil Wars weren't rare for us." England tightened his grip.

"It was hardly the first time I fought a sibling" England and Canada paled slightly, only to give America equally angry glares. "But it was the first time I was forced to fight my people like that." During the Revolutionary War there had been some problems with the Loyalist, but nothing like the Civil War. The small disagreements and fights his people had could never compare to that war.

"What's taking him so long?" America turned to look at hallway. He could hear his brother speaking softly on the phone or at least speaking to someone. Maybe France was finally up.

"Maybe your boss needs him to attend the meeting." Canada said, finishing his meal.

"Doubt it." America was ready to walk out and see what was happening when the doorbell rang.

"I wasn't expecting anyone." Well four nations had already dropped in. Who would stop some of the States or even another nation to do the same? He hoped it was just some human passing by in need of help, than the first two options. He still wasn't feeling healthy enough to have his brother and the States around at the same time.

Jackson pulled the door open, France was already behind him and in the next room the other three were making their way outside. Right outside and looking very happy were some nations. By some Jackson was afraid to say almost every nation that had been able to take the day off.

"He does look a bit like America" "He even has that standing piece of hair, but on the back" "He looks cute with glasses" "Is he a natural ginger?" Jackson's eyes widened and he stepped back quickly. The nations continued to talk, some not even in English.

America at one point had joined him at the door and was now looking sickly pale. This is exactly what he needed, a bunch of nations on his yard. He wondered how upset his boss would be if he called the Secret Service to get rid of them.

"What are you guys doing here? It's not even my birthday." America was trying to regain control of himself. This was so not happening.

Poland stepped forward. "Like, we came to meet your brother, of course." He escaped us during the meeting yesterday, but Russia had Belarus follow France, England and Canada to your house.

The three nations looked at each other. So that's where the feeling of been watched had come from. Belarus was really good at spying on people, they admitted to themselves.

"Do you really think you could have kept that secret from awesome me?" Prussia said from the back. Besides him they say Spain and Romano.

"Y'all came here to see me?" Jackson said, but the words had come as a whisper. Only America and France been the nearest were able to hear him.

"This is your fault. Just because you decided it would be a good idea to go to the meeting. Now there are a bunch of nations in my front yard!" America stopped an idea coming to him. "But they're here for you, so you can take care of them."

"America" England placed a hand on his shoulder "We aren't going to leave him alone with them.

America sighted, he hated when England used the rational parental voice. But he was right. They would rip him or drive him mad. That was something that only America (and sometimes the States) was allowed to do.

"Well you wanted to have a barbeque; this one will be the biggest one yet." America graved his brother's arm and dragged him off. They had a lot of shopping to do. But he was ready to leave him with the mob for a little bit. Canada could watch after him.

He grabbed Canada with his other hand and dragged the other nation to the backyard too. He needed them out of his front yard before people started wondering why a group of people were standing there. Thankfully they were used to Alfred's crazy parties.

On the bright side, this was the first time in years that he had seen his brother wordless. Good things did come to those who waited. He looked at his still pale brother. He had wanted people to know he was around, now he needed to face it. Once he recovered he would be fine. If he was able to face 50 States, then a few nations would be nothing in comparison. He just needed to get over the shock.

"Canada, look after things here. I'm taking England and France to help me with the shopping." America smiled at his brother and began to walk off.

England stopped and turned to look at them. "Don't let Prussia or Denmark near anything flammable. Remember what happened last time." This was going to be a very long day. He was going to need lots of tea and probably booze. To survive this day he was going to need to be very drunk. Very drunk.

He looked at France that was happily waving at Spain and Prussia. America besides him was smiling mischievously, almost like Russia in one of his creepy days (which was almost always). Very drunk indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Note for this chapter: A few jokes here. But in my headcanon, Texas (glasses) belonged to Mexico. Who after loosing that territory lost them. Jackson declared that because Texas was part of his territory now then the glasses were his (their boss gave them to him). But right after the war while helping his brother, Alfred took them. When Jackson tried to take them back, Alfred declared that Texas was part of the Union once more so they were his now. <strong>

**In truth America needs them more than Jackson. But he really doesn't like loosing to his brother and hasn't stopped trying to get them back. This problem will only be sorved the day Mexico tires of their bulls**t, punches them both and takes them back from them. **

**Another thing, while Jackson makes funs of America's diet. His food isn't actually any better when it comes to health. He just thinks otherwise, because he prefers homemade meals over the fast food that America prefers. **


	3. Chapter 3

_A month later a wild update appears. I'm going to include some flashback/dreams. Some will be historical others won't. I don't want to include too much history as I do plan to write Historical fics in the future and I want to leave those open to be used if I do._

_I do not own Hetalia. *A Mexico appears but the character is not introduced so just use your imagination for him/her*._

* * *

><p>February 17, 1865<p>

Alfred looked up at the burning city. In one hand he felt a sense of almost pleasure to see the place that had started it all suffer. But deeper he felt heartbroken to see this much destruction. America didn't want this war, he'd never had. This would only ignite the hate the South right now had for their Northern brothers.

America didn't even know who it all had started. One moment he'd been drinking with his men and the next they'd notice the golden lights coming from outside. He didn't even know who or were the fire had begun. But it'd been started and now part of the city was been engulfed by its flames.

He just wished for his states to return to the union, for his people to understand this. He didn't want his people to fight against each other, to kill and hurt each other like this. He'd seen families fight each other's, brothers kill their own brothers. He could see so much hate in their eyes. If the South had hated the North before their arrival, then their hate was endless now.

Even after the war ended, the healing process for both sides would be a long one. That's why he couldn't lose this war no matter what. America needed to get the Southern States back into the Union. So many had died for them to be a full nation, he couldn't just have it be for nothing.

Like this there would be too many bad feelings between both sides. As separate nations their economies would be affected, their relationship with each other. Things would never be the same between the two of them. But as a single nation their people could with time work it out, together as one strong and united nation.

There was another reason why America had traveled here though. He'd heard rumors about his brother staying here. If this was true then maybe he could talk with Jackson. Maybe he would be able to reach an agreement with his brother, to end this war between them and their people once and for all.

He hadn't spoken with Jackson since the Battle of Gettysburg. They'd met in the battlefield, but even after America had tried talking to him Jackson had ignored him. With this he doubted his brother would be in a better mood for a talk. He hadn't expected for his people to set the capital ablaze. This was still his South Carolina.

The whole thing was overwhelming. His feelings were all over the place. He had the feelings of Alfred who wanted his family back together, the feelings of his citizens who wanted a united nation but also the South to be punished. He could even feel the anger those in the South had.

He couldn't just pinpoint one emotion. One single though. Instead he was overwhelmed with all of them at the same time. If it wasn't for his boss America would have gone insane long ago. Driven mad by this war.

"Captain Jones." Alfred turned to look at one of the soldiers. "There were a sighting of someone matching the description you gave us."

"Where, tell me where?" Alfred walked forward. If his brother was here he needed to find him. With how the men were acting he feared for his life. If they knew who he was, what he represented, they could easily try hurting him. If they hated the state that had started the rebellion so badly, how would they react to the person that represented said rebellion?

After getting the direction Alfred without thinking began to run there. He tried not to stumble or walk into one of the many citizens outside. Some were his own soldiers. His beating heart accelerated as he ran closer to the place. He hoped, prayed, that Jackson was still there.

Finally America stopped. Right in the center of town stood a figure. He wasn't wearing the Confederate Uniform but America still recognized the other nation. "South."

Once more the feelings overwhelmed America. Standing here facing his brother he was tempted to both hug and punch the other nation at the same time. It'd been so long since they'd met like this. But he was also responsible for the reason why they hadn't. He could have tried to stop the states from leaving the union.

At the sound of his voice the other man began to walk away, America quickly moved to step in front of him. Jackson's face darkened instantly, he looked irritated, angry and tired. He hardly looked the southern gentleman America was used to seen.

"Haven't you done enough, Union?" America flinched at the iciness in that statement, the name his brother used didn't help. America wondered if Jackson was having similar mixed feelings about this war. Or was his mind completely made out.

"You know I didn't do this. If anything it was your people who started this whole mess." America knew he was only making things worse. But he wasn't going to let him put on the blame on him.

Jackson's angered only grew. He pushed Alfred out of his way and continued to walk away. "Stop running away, I know you want this to be over too."

"You have no idea what we want Yankee, I want this to be over but with a Confederate victory. What you've done here today will only strengthen our hate for you." Alfred noticed now that the flames illuminated his brother's face better that he'd been crying. Trails of tears ran down his face. He also looked thinner and almost ill.

It hit him fully there. "This war is going to kill you."

Jackson only smiled at this. "Well, I'll be darned! It finally hit you didn't it. This isn't a game anymore. This is war and your people are destroying me. You just burned one of my cities, what do you think was going to happen? We'd make up and everything will be simple after it is over."

Jackson smiled almost sadly shaking his head. "Go back to your men Union. You've done enough damage to me for one day."

Damage that he wanted to return America knew, even if he hadn't said it out loud. If given a change Jackson would gladly burn down his capital if it would mean a victory for the south. America's blood boiled but he held back on his emotions. He couldn't risk leaching out right now.

"I won't lose." Jackson stopped there. They both knew that the war was close. Any victory and lost could mean the end of it. It could mean victory for either of them.

"Well ain't that too bad, because I'll win this war." Or die trying.

America watched as the other nation disappeared into the shadows. His head turned to the burning sitting. His spirits were as low as that of the people here witnessing their beloved capital burn. Jackson's people, his people, wasn't it the same? Did it even matter anymore?

He wouldn't allow it. Heroes didn't let others die if they could stop it. America had lost so much to this war. He wasn't going to lose his brother.

"I won't allow it." He'd fought against England and won. Right now he was fighting against his own people, it was harder. But he wouldn't lose.

"America!" England's voice interrupted America's thoughts and the young nation almost jumped in surprise. His mind had drifted off, memories almost forgotten returned to him. He shook his head those times were long gone. He'd won that battle, keeping his states and his brother. He'd lost a lot, but not that.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave your brothers with all those nations." England and France had been helping America but the necessary things for the barbeque. Mostly they were there to help pay the bill. But England couldn't help but worry about Canada and Southern America. Canada wasn't the most people person and Jackson hadn't looked that good either.

"They'll be fine. Don't underestimate my little brothers." America said proudly, picking another burgers box. "They can handle themselves, they're grown nations."

"Alfred" England used America's human name when in public "I think we should be getting back. I didn't even check if Germany was in the group. At least I would know he would be able to keep things from getting too out of hand."

He wasn't sure if Canada had the authority that they did to control the others and Jackson wasn't familiar with the nations. He probably had no idea in the mess he had gotten himself into. One they had literally abandoned him into. "Plus I'm pretty sure that Mathew is older than you."

America packed more hotdogs. "It doesn't matter if he's older or not, I still like referring to them as my little brothers. It is not like we have anyway to tell. I only learned of Canada when you brought him and Jackson appeared at the same time as I did." It was one of the few things they both had agreed on. Alfred would be the older one.

Jackson probably had only agreed on that because he still acted more mature than Alfred most of the time. Plus whoever was older didn't really change much for a nation, making it into an unimportant detail for them. Their lifespan didn't work the same way as humans. They even chose their own "birthdays".

England wasn't ready to give up. He still believed that leaving all those nations there could cause more trouble than it was worth it. Last time America had celebrated his birthday the house had almost burned down. After that they had ended in a very long meeting with their angry bosses. He didn't want something similar happening again.

America on the other hand decided to ignore his friend's rambling. His mind was somewhere else. Maybe that the others knew about Jackson was a good thing. It meant that he could send Jackson to some of the more boring meetings. Italy and Romano did something similar and it was working since they kept doing it.

He wondered why Germany didn't do that. But then he guessed that Prussia would probably be the one slacking off. "I think this will do for now." If it wasn't it would give him a chance to sneak off again.

"Do you think France was able to find all the booze?" America looked across the street to the liquor store.

"Who knows, it was your idea. He probably only bough wine." England didn't bother to follow America's eyes. He would have preferred to get the drinks that follow America around the store. He wanted to be drunk already.

"I still think we should be on our way back. We've taken far too long already." America finally sighted, giving up. When England decided on something he wouldn't let it go. Then he wondered why America was so stubborn. It had been on the raising.

"Fine. Let's find France first."

America strolled of to pay for their things, England followed the other nation and sighted. America had been acting weird since yesterday. He could understand how he was feeling. It had been a horrible week for him when his brothers had decided to one day show up in one of their meetings.

But America had been there for him that time. He had helped him survive the embarrassment that his brother knowingly caused him. He wished America would be more open around him now. England knew he could help the other nation just like he had done.

England knew that if he was able to get America alone, to get the younger nation to open to him he would be able to understand his situation better. He also wanted to talk with Jackson. He hadn't been able to be a guardian for the other boy, a time he couldn't get back now. But at least he could know the other nation better. To say the least he was a part of America's life that he knew almost nothing about.

He was facing the same thing he'd faced when he first had learned of the States existence. England sighted helping America with the bill and carrying things. Though he knew America was able to do most of the carrying on his own.

"If I find out you are keeping any other big secrets from me I'm going to strangle you."

"Huh?" America who had drifted off again turned to look at him. "Well If you must know, I'm actually a girl and you're a terrible person for never noticing."

"Wanker."

"Hahaha! You still love me and you know it." England blushed. He did. Even with all the secrets he would always end up forgiving the big fool.

"England?" The older nation turned to look at his companion. America had a serious look on now. England's breath hitched. Could this be what he had been hoping for? Was America ready to tell him what had been really worrying him?

"I…"

"Got them!" England cursed. France was quickly making his way towards them. If America had been ready to say something he wasn't going to do it now. "Even took them to the car."

"Nice!" America's serious expression had disappeared, the familiar grin was back. "We should get going I don't want the others to burn my house down."

"Frog I really hate you." England whispered to the French nation once he had been standing close enough to him. He quickly followed after the American nation still cursing in various languages.

France looked after them, not sure what he had done to anger England this time. True the Englishman was always upset at him. But he'd been pretty good lately. He hadn't even flirted with anyone. Well he had flirted with the cashier. Well he hadn't at least flirted with the new nation. Even if that was because last time had flirted with Alfred he'd almost lost a tooth.

"Wait for moi!" Knowing England, in such a mood the other nation would happily leave him there. Thankfully America was the one driving and had waited for him to catch up. England didn't look very happy about it.

Canada looked down at his wristwatch. It'd been over an hour since the others had left to get food for the barbeque and he wasn't sure for how long he could control the other nations anymore. Jackson didn't look much better at one point, right after Russia had asked him (and everyone else) if he wanted to become one with Mother Russia, had started to look sickly pale.

The nation had even visibly backed away from the tall and threatening Russia. Quickly so did everyone else.

Jackson also didn't look like he wanted to keep answering the many (sometimes embarrassing) questions the others were throwing his way. It didn't seem like he was able to even keep track of most of them anymore.

Thankfully both of them were saved as America's car finally pulled in and the three nations got out. "The food and booze is finally here!" At the mention of alcohol and food everyone's attention was off them. Canada wondered if they had even eaten anything before pilling outside of America's home.

"That's over thankfully." Canada waited for a response but when none came he turned to look at Jackson, who was now quickly slipping away now that everyone was looking away. "Eh?" Canada had to give him credit, he was fast. He'd only seen Latvia and Italy run out of a room that fast.

Canada wondered if maybe he should follow the other nation. But he still didn't know much about him, which meant there was little he could do. He didn't even know what had happened. It would be better if he found America.

Canada found America happily chatting away with a group of nations. It took him sometime to get the other nation's attention but once he did he dragged him off from them. "What wrong bro?"

"Your-our-brother left for the house, I don't think he looked well." At first Canada though America hadn't heard him but once the other began laughing he frowned.

"That went quicker than I'd imagined. I knew he wouldn't last. South is a terrible people person, it took him weeks to get used to the States, even his own." It probably was because he'd spend so much time in isolation.

"America that's horrible. You knew that and you left." Canada was starting to act like a parent, which meant bad news for America.

"Don't put the blame on me. He was the one that went to the meeting. I bet he thought he'll just show up and disappear whenever he wanted. Probably just to annoy me. Yet his plan backfired…" America stopped talking. Canada was still glaring at him.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him. You and my boss should get together one day bro." America sighted. He could never have his bit of fun could he? Maybe it hadn't been nice to leave Canada and South with a bunch of hyper nations. But the only reason why they were there was because Jackson had gone to the meeting. How was that America's fault?

"South?" The house was pretty quiet which meant everyone was outside. "Well I checked." America walked towards the front door, if his suspicions were right Jackson would be leaving that way since everyone was in the backyard.

"Go away." America grinned, bingo. "This was a terrible idea."

"I thought this was what you wanted." Jackson was walking out of his room, bag in hand.

"Well I know now it was a terrible idea, it's too much for me. I'm going to see the president and then I'm going down South." America moved to stand in front of his brother. A flash of that day sown in South Carolina crossed his mind.

"Move." Alfred shook his head.

"No way, Jack! If I let you leave now I'll have a bunch of angry nations wondering where you are. Plus I don't think your torture is over."

"First of all don't call me that and second of all, you can't stop me." Jackson tried to push the other nation out of his way. The other nation just kept grinning.

"Maybe I can't. But I'll boss won't be happy to know you left our guest waiting." Noticing Jackson's face had reddened America grinned. After years of living with him he knew his brother's weaknesses.

"You wouldn't dare." Jackson was trying to glare at him, but there was a visible hint of worry on his eyes.

"You know I will." America simply stated. There was no way he was going to stay behind with the others on his own. Even England would be on him

"I really hate you right now." Jackson finally sighted. He didn't want their boss yelling at him for something so unimportant. He was supposed to be the responsible one. "But keep Russia away from. He's really creepy and I'm from the South."

America grinned he knew how creepy the other nation could be. While South had crossed paths with Russia twice before, once during the Civil War and then during the Cold War, they had been short and once official meetings. America was by now used to the other nation always lurking around.

"South…" America waited for the other nation to stop walking "do you still hate me?"

Jackson looked with surprise at America, he smiled sadly shrugging. "I want to punch you must of the time and the rivalry between us will never die."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

Jackson simply shrugged. "What's up with that question anyway?" Jackson knew that America didn't really like thinking too much about the bad memories from the past. Something Jackson could understand. As nations they had to live through the good and the bad and sometimes the bad things were more memorable than the good.

"I'd just been thinking."

"Don't think too hard you can hurt yourself and then we'd have a problem." Their nation couldn't deal with another.

America ignored the insult. "We used to be so much closer back then. You know back during our colonial years and even those before." Before the Europeans had come and the wars had started. Their natives had fought, but it hadn't been the same. Plus he remembered the personification before them, Grandpa North America. He'd been the one to take care of those things. It had never bothered the newborn colonies.

"When we played you always left me behind." Jackson frowned. Out of the two of them he was the slower. His people had taken longer to get used to changes. He'd always been a step behind his brother. "You even ate my food."

"I don't remember that." America quickly lied. He still did that when around the other nations.

"Well I do."

"America!" As both nations walked outside England approached them. He looked upset. "Were on Earthy did you run off too. We have a lot of food to cook and those ungrateful brats don't want me cooking."

"That's because they don't want to get poisoned by your "cooking". America turned to his brother. "Don't ever accept any food he gives you."

"You ungrateful little brat, you loved my food before France tainted you." The two nations quickly began to fight. Jackson wasn't sure if he should step away. Unfortunately that would mean he had to walk on his own towards the group of nations. Something he wasn't looking forward too.

Jackson turned to look at them. While some of the questions had been easy ones. Some of them had been frankly embarrassing. Why did they need to know if he was part of a relationship? Of course he wasn't the only other nation he knew was America. Jackson blushed remembering that, the conservative part of him had almost screamed in horror when someone had hinted at that.

They had also asked about the States. Which ones were under his care? They'd been surprised to find out he'd taken part in both World Wars. He'd made sure to keep away from them and he was actually proud that it had worked so well.

But after those serious questions someone else would come up with an even more embarrassing one. He had started to believe they were doing it in purpose. Maybe as their little get back to some of the 'mistakes' America had made in the past years.

"It's always like that." Jackson turned to look at Canada and France. "You should see us at the meetings. We were pretty calm this time because someone new was there. But things tend to get loud and violent in our best days."

"I guess you'll know about it in our future meetings. South Italy and Prussia go so I don't see why you shouldn't." France continued almost dreamily. "It should make things more interesting with a new face around."

"I don't think so. This was too much for me. I think I prefer my quiet afternoons better. For loud meetings for now I'll stick to the ones we have with the States." Those had their own sort of drama. But at least Jackson was used to them. Plus he was able to smack the States and Alfred on the head when they got too bothersome.

"Maybe in a few years I'll be ready for them." The two nations nodded in understanding.

"I remember our first meeting it was terrifying and people didn't even notice I was there." Canada smiled. They still didn't see him most of the time. When he wasn't getting confused with America they couldn't see him. "But I'm used to it now."

"I guess you'll have to make do with just North until then."

France giggled and wrapped an arm around his waist. "That's too bad, I do enjoy some trisome here and there. I have tried quite a few with twins and they're very interesting." In an instant Jackson was bright red and pushing the Frenchman away. He'd forgotten from his French civilians how pervy the other nation was.

"Papa you're making it worse." Even Canada was blushing by then. It hadn't been the first time France had 'joked' about something like that. He'd even tried it with the Italian twins, which had resulted with Romano almost beating him to death, then America almost beating him to death soon after when he'd tried it on them.

It seemed like the other nation would never learn his lesson.

Jackson was blushing and murmuring various things to himself. Then he started cursing America for convincing him to stay and for been an annoying Northerner. Well at least thing had ended with Jackson opening more around them. Even the punch France received from England after he found out what he had done was worth it.

"We're almost a normal family." Well Canada thought to himself as normal as they could get. Which was what Canada loved the most about them, they weren't a normal family.

"You gringos forgot about me again! I am part of this familia too. I can't believe this and what's up with this stupid fence." The five nations turned to look at a very angry Mexico yelling at them from outside America's home, besides her Cuba was also looking rather unhappy their way.

"Tres Americas I really hate mi dia." Cuba continued to frown and curse.

"North if the States show up next I'll seceding from the Union again."

"I understand." Not that he was going to let it happen. But at least he understood why.

America was starting to look rather worried. Mexico was rather irritable when angry. It didn't help that their relationship lately had been rigid. Mexico's yelling had caught the attention of the other nations who now had noticed their group.

"Everyone run!" America finally seemed to react grabbing whoever he could.

"What about our boss?"

"He'll understand this is a run or die situation." He started to think of good places were to hide. Maybe Alaska would be nice and safe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Date:<strong>_

**February 17, 1865: The Burning of Columbia**

**Next time the boys end up in another State, someone shows up and fun begins.**

**I tried to keep this chapter light, cracky and fun. It took far too long to complete.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is. I know it has been so long (and it is not what I said would happen last chapter, at all!). But I managed to get something down. Sorry for any errors (don't be shy to point them out).**

**Hetalia does not belong to me. I am poor, I gain no profits from this.**

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Jackson had gone to the meeting. For the most part things had toned down by then. America had formed a huge mess in that party of his, which then had resulted in their boss yelling angrily at both of them for a full hour. They weren't allowed to hold any more parties anywhere near Washington DC. Any other parties had to be supervised, until further notice.<p>

That's why Jackson was ignoring all calls and messages from Alfred. He didn't want to talk to his brother. Nor the he want to see him for at least the next century. That had been the last time Jackson was going to let Alfred get him in trouble. Ruining the good image he had with their boss.

Jackson began to cut the stake angrily, for a moment imagining it was Alfred. It probably wasn't healthy for him. But for a moment he allowed himself to be endorsed on in. It at least helped him release some of the piled up anger.

He wasn't given a chance to finish when someone rang the bell. Jackson stopped. He didn't have any planned visits. If the States ever visited they always called beforehand. The only person that ever dropped unexpectedly was Alfred. He didn't want to open the door if it was Alfred. But then it could be one of the neighbors or just a passerby that needed help.

As much as he disliked Alfred, even more so that day, he didn't want to be rude. Sighting Jackson finally walked towards the door. Using the peephole Jackson tried to look outside. He was surprised to see who it was. It was Can…e..ada. Canada, that's right, Canada. He didn't understand what he would have wanted with him. But then now that people knew he was around it shouldn't have surprised him that they would visit.

Jackson finally opened the door. He had a feeling he was missing something, something just felt wrong. But he couldn't place his finger on it. Yet.

"Canada." Jackson said, tilting his head slightly. Canada seemed to be distracted, his eyes kept drifting around. "What a nice pleasure to see you here. Forgive me for asking, but what are you doing here?" Jackson hadn't meant to sound rude. But he couldn't understand what Canada would want with him. Or why he even looked so worried.

"Eh?" Canada jumped slightly, taking a step back. Well…you see, I'm sorry, I just can't." Jackson frowned at that. But then it quickly hit him. But it couldn't be. Canada kept looking to his right. Moving outside, Jackson's frown only deepened seen who was standing there.

He stepped back ready to close the door. But Alfred was quicker, in an instant he had moved, holding the door and keeping it open. "Sorry, but you wouldn't have opened it if you saw me."

Of course Jackson wouldn't have. He had made sure to make it clear he didn't want to see or speak to his brother. Why was it so difficult for him to understand something as simple as that? But then this was Alfred, maybe he was expecting too much from him.

"Go away." Jackson said through clenched teeth.

America still had the nerve to smile innocently at his brother. "No way!" Jackson tried to close the door once more. But America was strong enough to keep it open. Giving up he stepped away from the door. He didn't want the neighbors to see him fighting with his brother. He was in enough trouble already. He didn't want to end up having to move away.

America took the hint and stepped inside, followed by Canada. Once both countries were inside he closed the door. Turning around he looked at Alfred, who was now happily grinning. Something turned inside of him and before he could stop himself, Jackson punched him.

The punch threw America backwards, but he still managed the hold into the wall, keeping himself from actually falling down. Canada winced and shook his head. "What was that for?" America asked, eyes wide, when he regained his composure. He massaged his poor jaw. At least it hadn't broken anything.

"Don't you ever do that again." In his anger Jackson's southern drawl was even deeper. He continued to curse even as he made his way back into the kitchen.

After the strawberry blonde was gone, Canada couldn't hold back a giggle anymore. He turned around to see America shrug. "I told you he wasn't going to be happy."

They followed Jackson into the kitchen. He didn't even bother to finish his meal. It was probably cold anyway. Once he was done cleaning he began to make some coffee. The only reason why he hadn't thrown America was because Canada was there. Until now he had no reason to be angry with him. It had been America who had put the country up to it.

After the coffee was done he poured it and sat on the table. "What do you want?" Jackson finally asked once they were all sitting.

America looked up. "I just wanted to see you." America answered. It sounded innocent enough, but Jackson knew better. America was annoying enough. But Jackson knew that America kept away when he knew he was angry. Even if he only did it to avoid the risk of ending with a bullet buried deep inside his body.

"Not really." Jackson said, not sounding impressed at all.

America smiled knowingly. "Why can't you believe I just wanted to see you?" Jackson had a good answer for that, but he reminded himself Canada was still there.

Jackson decided to indulge Alfred. If they kept fighting it could mean that America would have a reason to be around longer. If he got bored he would leave faster and hopefully not bother to return for a while.

"Do you still have some of our old photographs?" America asked once they had moved out of the kitchen. There were a few photographs in the walls, old paintings about people Jackson had liked. Canada was able to recognize some of them. He'd seen similar ones in America's home. There were a few he couldn't pinpoint thought.

One Canada was able to recognize. It was of Alfred and Jackson standing behind General Washington. Both looked very young and were wearing the Continental Army uniforms. It probably had been painted right after the war. Washington was sitting calmly, while Alfred and Jackson stood behind. Both also looking clam, almost smiling.

America had always been very impatient, which meant that keeping him still for a painting was almost impossible, even for England. That meant there weren't that many paintings of him during those early years. America had one, maybe two and Canada knew England had another two (one of Canada and America as children) and another of their early teens.

But Canada hadn't seen one from that period. It was strange seen America in that uniform, brought back memories. Canada looked at the two smiling teens and then back at their current counterparts. They were still silently glaring at each other.

"When was this painted?" Canada asked, finally interrupting their stare contest.

"America turned around, finally noticing what Canada had been looking at. He smiled, remembering that day. "That was right after Washington's inauguration." America's eyes stayed on his Founding Father for a moment before he finally looked away.

Jackson was already making his way to another room. America didn't walk in there thought, instead he led Canada to a sitting room. He was quite familiar with Jackson's home. He had stayed there before.

"Where did…?" Canada looked towards the door.

"Hopefully he went to get those photographs. But in case he comes back wielding a gun, you should run." America grinned as he sat down in the couch.

Canada looked at his brother before turning towards the door. He seriously hoped America was just messing with him. But then Jackson had looked very upset. Hearing the approaching steps made Canada's body tense. But Jackson wasn't carrying with him any weapons, but a box.

"You appear in these." America wanted to ask why Jackson kept the ones where he showed up separated from the other. But he already knew the answer to that.

"Nice!" America moved close to Canada. Pulling Jackson down to sit beside them. The Southern nation frowned, but he still wanted to be rid of America.

"Why don't you look at them in your own home?" Jackson looked at America.

"Because then it wouldn't be any fun." So America was doing it to annoy him after all. He was quite lucky that Canada was sitting between the two of them. America grinned, apparently knowing this.

Canada wasn't paying either of them any attention. He had opened the box to find a good number of photos, varying in sizes as well as age.

Right on top were the more recent ones. Most were of the States with the two of them. There were a few of their bosses, along with other important political or famous figures. As Canada looked deeper, the age of the picture began to change. He found a few of various battlefields, including some from the World Wars.

Canada even found a few that looked very old. America looked younger, slightly older than how he looked in the painting. Yet America wasn't wearing Texas, which really told the photo's age. But the glasses did appear in the picture. Except Jackson was the one wearing them.

Canada stopped; there was a smaller box inside. He pulled this one out. Seen Jackson stood up. "I should make more coffee."

Canada turned to look at America. But the other had an almost distant look on his face. He was looking at the box. Canada had a feeling he knew what was inside. Opening it he looked down to find more pictures. They looked to be around the same age as the previous one. Maybe they were a few years younger, but not by much.

Alfred only appeared in one of the pictures. He was standing alongside President Lincoln. Jackson did not appear in the picture. Without America saying anything Canada knew why. Jackson did appear in others, alongside men wearing familiar uniforms. There were others where neither of them appeared. But where off, Canada guessed, people Jackson had known during that time.

Canada placed the pictures down, except for one, the one where he appeared. "We always attended the inaugurations together," Canada didn't even know if America was talking to him or to himself, "he didn't even respond. I couldn't even accept what was happening."

Canada wasn't sure what to say. But apparently he didn't have to say anything because was soon smiling again. "I looked pretty handsome, didn't I? After this I got Texas." America tapped the glasses.

Canada smiled at that. He should have known nothing kept America down for long. Jackson returned then, carrying with him three cups of coffee. When they finished America looked down at his watch. "I guess we should be going."

Canada nodded, he needed to feed Kuma and get things ready for the next meeting. Since it was in New York, Canada had decided to visit his brother early. That's why they had both traveled to visit Jackson. Since Canada had found the box the Southern nation hadn't spoken, at all.

But when America hugged him, he seemed to finally break out of his trance. He then began to push America down the hall and finally outside. "You can visit anytime you want Canada, just don't bring him alone."

America winked, giggling madly as he led Canada to his car. They would be staying in Virginia's home for tonight before driving to New York in the morning.

* * *

><p>Once the other two countries were gone Jackson walked back to the sitting room. He wanted to put the box away. Before he picked it up his eyes fell on one of the pictures sitting on the sofa.<p>

His eyes looked at the two figures on it, his mind drifting back to memories long past.

"Your brother wrote to you, will you not read it." There was no need for it. Jackson knew exactly what that letter said. It was the formal invitation for the Presidential inauguration. Jackson picked the letter up, his eyes scanned over it before he threw it away. He didn't even bother to watch it as it burnt in the fireplace.

He moved almost silently around the house. For the most part the top floor was empty, but he could still hear voices bellow. A meeting. Which explained why it seemed like there weren't that many people there. Making his way down, Jackson stopped by the door, he could see some of the men now. Some were from the town, others from the near States.

What mattered was that they were all his people. If Alfred wasn't going to listen to him, to his people, then there was absolutely no need to stay in the Union any more.

The man now standing before his men was his president. There was no need for Jackson to attend any other Presidential inauguration.

Jackson put the picture away with the others. He moved the box back to its rightful place. He wanted to get ready for bed. It was still early, but he wasn't in the mood to do anything else.

* * *

><p>It was just like Alfred to get sick a day before the meeting. At least this time he had actually bothered to work on his speech. It had needed some fixing, but for the most part it wasn't as ridiculous as he had expected. He wasn't sure if it had been the fact that Canada probably had helped, but it meant less for him, so he was happy anyway.<p>

"G8 meetings aren't as bad as the United Nations' meeting." Canada whispered as the two countries made their way towards the meeting room. "Sometimes there may be some fighting, but…well is still not as bad."

Jackson would have said that Canada didn't look as sure of himself nor did he even sound like he believed that. But then he'd heard enough stories from America to know what to expect from the meeting. He believed he was quite prepared for it.

If it wasn't for the fact he'd been part of similar situations. It was impossible not to when your family meetings were filled with 50 States (with at times serious issues). He couldn't understand how so few nations could manage to be so loud.

At one point England had thrown himself over France, wrapping his hands around the Frenchman's neck to try and shock him. For a moment no one moved until Germany finally started yelling as he tried to break them apart. It took everyone in the room to break those two apart. England may have looked small, but he had a dead grip on France.

"No one is allowed to touch anyone else!" Germany yelled when they all had managed to sit back down. Russia and Canada were now sitting besides England, ready to jump and stop him in case he tried to kill France again. Germany was standing in front of the meeting room, glaring down at the two countries. Jackson was sitting beside France and to the other side Italy and Japan.

Germany sighted, at least no one was talking anymore. "Japan it's your turn to present." Germany moved back to his own chair.

For the most part the reminder of the meeting wasn't as bad. There was some small bickering here and there. But nothing extreme, at least no one tried to kill each other.

"I thought my relationship with Alfred was bad." Jackson said once the meeting was over. He had witnessed some fighting between France and England when he had been in Alfred's home. He knew the stories, even since his colonial days. But it made him rethink his relationship with his brother.

They had their fair share of fighting, including getting physical. They had been at war with each other. But was it truly that bad to look at them when they fought? He now understood why the States hated when the two of them got physical. It probably wouldn't stop. It would be a long way before it happened if it ever did. But he could now say he had a better perspective of it.

"Are you going drinking with us?" Canada asked. While it was tempting to accept, he enjoyed a good beer like any other. But he had other plans. It helped that he was also tired. Those meetings could wear anyone out.

"Maybe another time, I can't today." Canada nodded, understanding.

"I understand, tell Al that I'll be dropping by later tonight." Canada said as he went to enjoy the others. They also had wanted him to go with them. After all they didn't know that much about him.

"I didn't say I was going to visit him." Canada only smiled at that, making Jackson's face heat up. In truth he was only visiting Alfred because his boss had asked him to do it. He could care less about his brother's health. He had gotten into that himself.

He walked into the large apartment. He wasn't surprised to find it a mess, clothes had been thrown around at random, there were even pizza boxes lying around the tables. Even when he had the ability to stay at home all day, his brother couldn't be bothered to clean after his messes.

"Alfred?" Jackson called but there was no reply. Frowning he walked around, he was sure he could hear noises from Alfred's room. "Alfred…" He called once more as he pulled the door open.

America was lying on the bed, watching TV. The room itself was strangely enough not as messy as the rest of the house. But then Tony had been looking after Alfred so it could be he had cleaned a bit. Jackson walked towards the bed, dropping the food he'd bought besides America.

"Here, you should eat some healthy for once. All that pizza can't be good for you." Jackson would have made something himself, but he didn't have the time.

"Huh?" America finally realized his presence. Looking down at the back he smiled, opening it. "Thanks bro, I would have preferred some burgers though." Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose. Alfred hadn't even heard anything he'd said previously.

"Just eat and be thankful I was kind enough to bring you something." Noticing the strange looking Alfred was giving him, "What?"

"What's wrong with you today, you are never this nice to me, like ever." Jack's lip twitched. It was hard to tell if it was from anger or maybe he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Don't think too much of yourself yank. The faster you get better, the better it is for the country that includes me. America still didn't look convinced.

"Could it be that you actually care for your big brother?" There was now a big grin on America's face.

Jackson quickly turned around. "Don't be ridiculous, I hate your guts." At that America did laugh. But before he could reply Jackson was long gone. He was even forced to hold his sides as he tried to stop laughing. He had to wipe some tears away once he was done.

Picking the food up and digging into it. It wasn't so bad. He would have preferred a burger. But food was food and America loved all types of food. He even ate whatever England cooked, no matter how bad it tasted. What Jackson brought him wasn't even as half as bad as that.

America also admitted to himself he was quite touched by the gesture. One of the best things about being sick was the fact that his friends dropped by to bring him free things (mainly food). But he hadn't expected Jackson to be bothered with such a thing. He hardly ever even bothered to visit him even when he wasn't sick.

* * *

><p>"America?" America stopped playing when Canada walked into the room. The Canadian looked a bit flustered. Thought America couldn't tell if it was because the alcohol or it was more connected to some of the markings on his neck. America guessed France had jumped his Canadian brother before Canada had been able to escape.<p>

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner." Canada said as he sat down on the bed. "The others wouldn't let me leave, what a day for them to notice me." It probably was because America hadn't been there.

"That's fine. I'm always telling you to interact with the other countries bro. How are people going to notice you otherwise?" America smiled at the other, patting his shoulder slightly.

"I guess you are right." Canada looked less guilty then. "England wanted to come too, but he had too much to drink." America smiled, he wouldn't have expected anything less of him.

America took that chance. "Eh!" Canada gasped when his brother almost jumped on him. "America?"

"Tell me what happened in today's meeting. South was here but he left so quickly I couldn't ask him anything." America frowned slightly, but his features quickly relaxed back into a smile.

Canada began to tell him about the fight, along with a few minor conflicts. Once he began to talk about the actual details from the meetings, the topics discussed, America began to shake his head. "I don't want to know about all that boring stuff Mattie!" America whined.

Canada sighted. "Alfred it is important for you to know these things." No wonder America was always so uninformed.

I know that." The American admitted. "But I still think is boring, that's why I always try to keep the meetings fun and interesting with my awesome ideas."

'More like insane ideas,' Canada thought to himself. But America did probably believe that his ideas were nothing less than amazing. It was hard to say otherwise when he looked so happy. Not that the others didn't stop themselves for doing just that. But Canada himself just couldn't bring himself to follow along. It was easier and less hurtful to just nod in agreement.

"Fine, but not much happened after that. Germany was so angry that I don't think anyone else dared to disturb the meeting too much." America seemed disappointed to hear that.

"Well I guess that means I didn't miss too much. I was hoping you had more interesting stories though." America laid back in the bed.

"Well…France was even acting like an even bigger pervert today. I think he may have drunk too much, he tried to even assault Russia." America brightened after hearing that.

"No way!" The American laughed, imagining that.

"Russia didn't seem that bothered by it." In fact he had looked happy. It probably had been even stranger than the fight between France and England. "What's that?" Canada asked, now noticing the bag resting by America's bed.

"South brought me some food. I think he was feeling guilty for being so mean to me." Canada rolled his eyes at that. "You know Canada, I would love some pancakes right now."

America almost pushed Canada off the bed. He then put up an innocent grin when the Canadian glared at him. "I wonder if you are faking your illness just to get food." Canada hoped America wasn't crazy enough to do that.

"Fine, I could use something to eat myself." It wasn't like Canada was able to say 'no' to his annoying American brother. "I hope you have Canadian maple syrup."

Canada knew America was fond of his maple syrup, even if he wouldn't admit it. He usually at last had a bottle lying around. Canada would sometimes personally send him one. He liked making pancakes when he visited his brother and he wasn't crazy about the maple syrup his brother sometimes kept around.

Soon enough the aroma filled the house. America licked his lips, quickly standing up. The moment he did, he started to feel dizzy and fell back into the bed. His eyesight blurred for a moment. "I guess I'll just wait for Canada to bring them."

America couldn't help but smile. He had some pretty amazing sibling. True he was always fighting with one of the. He sometimes forgot the name of the other (unless they were playing hockey that had only happened once and would never happen again). At least they were kind enough to get him food.

"America?" America was surprised that he had slipped of while Canada had been cookie. He took the plate from his brother, sitting on the bed again. "This is great Mattie! I really need to get sick more often. You guys are so nice to me."

"Don't even joke about that." Canada said with a groan.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong>

Jackson looked down at his gift and then back at his brother. It was an ugly sweater. "How original." Jackson wasn't impressed at all. Alfred was losing his touch. "Georgia got me the same thing last year."

Seen the president frown, Jackson coughed. "Thank you, Alfred." At least it was good to know that Alfred would hate the French History book he had gotten him. At least Jackson would be getting a good refund on the ugly sweater. Jackson smirked picking another gift. It would hopefully be something better. The girl always gave good gifts.

Better than the States. It was almost a rule between them to give bad gifts this time of year. It was bad enough thinking about over 50 gifts every year. Thinking of bad ones made it easier and more interesting. The shopping along with the reactions after, the worse gift usually even got a prize.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter should probably not take me 3 months to update.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This is shorter than my usual chapters. I was inspired by a wonderful fanart (by Cherryproject (DeviantArt) - APH-Cotton-Field) to try and write something.**

* * *

><p><em>"More and more people are joining the cause. They are tired of Britain bossing them around and not giving them their rightful representation in Parliament." America beamed. They had arrived in Philadelphia the previous night and the older brother hadn't kept still since then.<em>

_Jackson admitted that he was proud of how far the colonist had gone. How they continued to fight even if the odds were against them. They were no soldiers like the British. They didn't have the experience or even the necessary equipment that the British had. Their own supplies were running low and when the harsh months of winter arrived, things would only get worse._

_But unlike the British, they had something to fight for. This was their land. They were defending their homes, their families. They knew the terrain and knew how to use it against the foreign soldiers. Now would that work? Would they be victorious against the might of the British army? No one could really tell._

_"There are still many that stand against this war brother. Many who are still loyal to the Mother country." America's smile faltered. "What are you calling them? Tories."_

_America turned to look at him. "What are you feelings on the war brother? I would think you would be glad to be rid of England. I don't think you ever liked him." America asked, his gaze remained on Jackson as he waited. "Isn't that why you forbidden me to tell him about your existence."_

_"No." Jackson finally said. America wasn't going to let him ignore his question otherwise. "I just never liked the attention. I much preferred growing up with our people than hidden away in a house." Truth be told, Jackson didn't want the responsibility. When he finally reunited with his brother again, he would shut up about England. About how great he was. He had been afraid to disappoint the person his brother spoke so highly off._

_"I told him about you once, right after I moved to my new home." Jackson returned to look at America. "We searched for you for weeks. Then England received news that France had found a small child up North. We thought it was the same one I had met soon after my 'birth'._

_"I don't know if I should feel offended." Yet, now he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like growing up with Alfred. He decided he wouldn't have liked it much. The weather up north had never been of his liking. Plus it meant he never would have met many of the people that had cared for him._

_His memories of those early years were scattered. He remembered meeting a child like himself and then loosing track of him. Afraid he had hidden away. A group of settlers had found him at some point, believing him to be another settler. Not finding parents, an orphan at that. He didn't age like the other children though and quickly enough they knew he wasn't human._

_Unfortunately no one there was important enough to know where or how to contact another older nation to give him to. But they had cared for him like any other child in the settlement. The first time he had met another like him; it had been the dark haired Spaniard. He had been tempted to make contact with him. But something, fear probably, had stopped him. He had stayed with the humans instead._

_When Jackson finally ran to his brother it was during the French and Indian War. He had been quite startled to find him again, though he'd always known of his location. It wasn't exactly hard to of his home in the Massachusetts colony. It was one of the most guarded places in the entire colony._

_America had been ready to take him to meet England. But Jackson, who was used to his life, his freedom, had advised against it. America hadn't been very happy with the idea. But he'd trusted that it was a choice that his younger brother could make on his. They weren't yet men, but they weren't small defenseless colonies either._

_"Hey, I was too young to remember exactly how you looked. I just remembered we looked similar." America shrugged like it was an easy mistake to be made. "At that point of my life, you two looked the same."_

_"Please stop, Alfred." While people already knew who they were, it was easier to call his brother by their human names. Plus Jackson still felt it wasn't exactly fair that his brother was the one to keep the name. But he was still the 'oldest' (they weren't exactly sure, who had appeared first) and according to him, the name 'South' fitted him better._

_"We're still not a country yet." Jackson had said one night. "We are far from United. Each colony still has their differences. I don't think anyone will ever get them to work as one."_

_"General Washington can, you should see how the men follow him." America's eyes shone when he spoke of the General._

_"Of course they do, he's from one of mine after all." Jackson wouldn't say it out loud, but he felt a sense of pride himself._

_"Ours brother, ours, there is no separated colonies. There is only the United States of America." America's laughter rang as he made his way across the room. "We are all our Americans, it should matter."_

_Jackson thought his brother was too much of a dreamer. But he allowed himself to go along with those dreams for once. He hoped that one that dream would stop being just a dream and become a reality._

_"Do you think they'll ever agree on something?" America nodded towards the large wooden doors. While they probably would be allowed inside, in the warm summer weather, it was nicer to be outside. Plus America would never stay still in an enclose room for more than a few minutes. "They've been talking and talking, but have archive nothing."_

_"They are politicians," Jackson said with a shrug._

_"This is why I never cared for politics. I much prefer action." America sat up and began to walk. He was already starting to feel restless. "I wish they would let me join the battle. I'm useless in here anyway."_

_Jackson knew that wasn't the only reason why his brother wanted to join his men. Even if he wouldn't say it out loud. It was obvious that he was hoping to see if England had joined his men in the colonies, to get a glimpse of the empire. "How long has it been since you last saw him?"_

_America stopped walking, his face hardened. "I—am going to get something to eat." Without another word or glance the other stormed off._

_Jackson watched his brother storm off with sadness. It was never easy to leave behind those we love. While he wanted his people to be happy, to be free. What that meant in regards of his relationship with the Empire, affected him more that he admitted._

* * *

><p>"You need to get out and have more fun."<p>

"I don't have to do such thing." Jackson took a deep breath. "Also, should I remind you that it's well past midnight here in the east coast?"

There was a long silence on the other line. "Sorry." He finally heard America said. "But you should still join us. Please brother, I know you enjoy this sort of thing. Open fields, horse riding, camping out at night. Nothing beats the West little brother."

"Then, dare I ask big brother, who would look after things. While you are off on vacation, I look after things over here. That's why I'm staying in Washington." Jackson glanced at the clock besides the bed. He should have been sleeping and not talking to his brother on the phone. "Look is late, I'm tired and I'm going to hand up."

If America had anything else to say, he didn't hear it.

It was another week before Jackson had the joy of seen his brother again. He looked up from his work to meet his brother's frowning face. "You're back." He said blankly and returned to his task. When America's hands came down on the table it sent everything spilling to the floor. Jackson himself almost tripped over in surprise.

"Why are you mean?" America literally whined.

"Excuse me?" Jackson glanced around at the mess his brother had made.

"I'm trying to have a good relationship with you. Do you truly hate me that much?" America said sadly. With a sight he pulled the other chair out and said across from his brother.

"Don't flatter yourself." Jackson wanted to say that he could never really bring himself his stupid brother. He sometimes hated the things he did. But that was another thing. "I don't hate you. I just rather not take part in your dangerous adventures."

"I'm inviting you to come horse riding, not jump into a battlefield." Jackson ignores his brother's frown.

"Last time we did that you almost burnt down an entire farm." Jackson reminded him. They had been banned from visiting the place ever again. All because America had decided to leave his little camping site abandoned.

"Yeah," America began with a smile, "I got wasted that day didn't I?" America had never been much of a drinker and because it, he could never hold down that much alcohol. "Now are you coming with us or what?"

"No!" Jackson was ready to throw his brother out. "Wait, what do you mean by 'us'. Don't tell me you managed to drag some innocent souls into your little adventure?"

"Of course, you know how boring to would have been if I had gone alone?" Resisting the temptation to smack himself and then America on the head, Jackson began to point towards the door. "I'm not leaving until you accept to come with us." America said, not giving up. "Is not like you can throw me out, this is my office too."

That was probably true. Even if he called security, America was so likable that they probably wouldn't do anything. He had managed to charm everyone In the building. "I'm starting to regret my previous statement about my hate for you."

"I'll take that as a yes." America clapped his hands together. "I told them I could convince you. England is going to have to pay off." America continued to ramble on, but by then Jackson had archived the helpful ability to tune his brother's rambles off.

"Ha!" America yelled proudly as he rode past his brother. "I told you, you were going to enjoy it." America won the raise with ease. While Jackson had been good in the fields, America had always gotten along with animals, they loved him and he loved them. America loved riding as much as he loved flying.

"It has been years since I enjoyed a good ride." France said when he finally caught up with them. He had been more concentrated on the beautiful surrounding and enjoying the ride than the race itself. "Well, riding a horse I mean. I have ridden and have been ridden by other things."

Before France had an opportunity to continue, England had ridden behind him and smacked him on the head. France slipped off the horse without grace and into the floor. They all winced at that. But were grateful that England had stopped any further information from coming out.

"I have lost touch with nature myself." Jackson admitted. It felt nice letting go like this. For once he would give America credit for having a good idea and dragging him along.

"I think we all have." Jackson heard England said. "Now," he said turning towards his four companion, "who wants to see who can make it back first?"

They were off once more. France was once more the last two arrive. It had taken him longer to get up and back on his horse. The Frenchman bad mood disappeared as soon as he took a glance of the star filled sky that night. The weather was perfect to be out; it gave them the perfect view of the sky above.

That night after everyone else had gone to bed, Jackson allowed himself to leave the house. Even thought it was summer the night air was chilly. He wrapped his arms around his body. Though it didn't exactly keep the cold away, it was reassuring. There were not many houses around and at this hour there was no one else outside. Jackson's eyes closed and in the back of his mind he could feel a memory surfacing.

He remembered the first time they had gone west. To the unknown then, how America had laughed and joked with the humans accompanying them. America's love for adventure hadn't lessened even after so many years.

He imagined that America would be one of the first to go into the unknown. Jackson's eyes drifted upwards towards the sky. America had always dreamed about going there and he didn't doubt he would one day. Maybe that day would come and he wouldn't be around anymore to see it happen, but it would come.

'No longer around,' the thought made Jackson shiver. But he knew that to be the truth too. He could feel it with every passing day, feel himself go weaker. He was surprised that he'd lasted so long after that day. He'd been sure; he had believed he was going to disappear soon after it was all over. But surprisingly something had kept him around. Maybe it was the still different ideals that separated the humans or just force of sheer will. It hardly mattered, one day that wouldn't be enough.

Jackson smiled to himself. He imagined that America and some of the States would miss him. But his brother would never be alone. His friends wouldn't let him get into much trouble, a job that Jackson had taken (and sometimes failed) into himself.

Jackson shook his head. This was not the time to be thinking about depressing things. It was the first time in what felt like years that he'd allowed himself to relax and smile.

* * *

><p><em>Also I've currently put my other stories in hiatus. I'm not exactly sure how long I will have more updates (including for this fic). I may end up putting this as <strong>completed<strong> and then if I get an idea (like for this chapter), I will post it. _


End file.
